O Sonho de Ser Feliz
by Anninha
Summary: Coisas acontecem. Coisas que jamais prevemos. Só então você pensa:Se eu soubesse, teria mudado algo? Teria feito mais?No entanto, a única resposta que vem a sua mente é:Preciso de mais tempo... RM forever!


Disclaimer: Os personagens de TLW pertencem ao seus respectivos donos... se pertencessem a mim jamais teria cancelado a série...dã!

Dedicatória: A todos os fãs de TLW como eu e, principalmente, aos amigos da Casa da Árvore que tanto nos incentivam e lutam para mantêm a série viva. Sei que sou uma integrante meio relapsa por não participar ativamente das discussões, mas o meu coração está com vocês, acreditem, essa fiction é prova viva disso, espero que gostem do meu presente de natal antecipado, foi feito com muito carinho.

Notas: Para melhor visualização, o Dr Hayes que irá aparecer nessa fic, se vcs conseguirem ler até essa parte, é interpretado pelo Peter Facinelli (o policial Van Ray da extinta Fastlane p/ quem não conhece, gatíssimo ...lol)

**O Sonho de Ser Feliz**

"_Coisas acontecem. Coisas que jamais prevemos. Só então você pensa:_

_Se eu soubesse, teria mudado algo? Teria feito mais?_

_No entanto, a única resposta que vem a sua mente é:_

_Preciso de mais tempo..."_

Amanheceu mais um lindo dia de sol no Platô, a casa da árvore já se encontrava em pleno movimento, com exceção de uma única moradora.

"Marguerite!" chamou Lorde John Roxton, atravessando a sala de estar em direção ao quarto.

"Humm... já não chega os berros dos dinossauros" resmungou com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro enquanto rolava seu corpo para sair da cama "Aaaaaiiiiiiiii!"

Roxton adentrou o quarto rapidamente com uma expressão preocupada "Marguerite, você está bem?".

"Ai...Ui... O quê você acha?" disse ela se levantando do chão toda torta e descabelada.

O caçador, ao deparar-se com essa cena, não conteve o riso que, em instantes, se transformou numa estridente gargalhada, chamando a atenção de Verônica que estava próxima.

"Ei, o que está acontecendo aqui? Que barulho foi aquele? Roxton, quer dizer alguma coisa!".

Tomando fôlego tudo o que ele conseguiu responder foi: "A Marguerite caiu da cama!".

Os dois gargalharam, mas Verônica logo se controlou ao perceber o olhar fulminante que a herdeira lançava na direção deles. Recebendo uma cotovelada da loirinha, John fez o mesmo, porém já era tarde, a expressão de Marguerite não escondia o mau humor com o qual ela encarava a situação.

"Iiihhhh, tô indo nessa... é melhor pegar o seu rifle meu amigo, boa sorte!" Verônica deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas e saiu de fininho, como se nunca tivesse entrado naquele quarto.

Numa questão de segundos Marguerite, com a sua característica sobrancelha arqueada, começou a disparar "em primeiro lugar, eu não teria caído se não fosse o susto que levei ao acordar com o SEU grito, que tipo de Lorde é você, acordando uma dama dessa maneira? Quando é que eu vou ter privacidade? Será que não mereço nem um pouco de respeito?".

Ele abriu a boca para responder quando foi furiosamente interrompido.

"Quer saber John? Não agüento mais esse Platô esquecido por Deus, não agüento mais essa casa, onde eu sequer posso dormir em paz e, acima de tudo, não agüento mais você! Agora, se me dá licença, eu gostaria de me trocar, a sós, ou será que é pedir muito?".

"Escute, Marg...".

"Fora, já!".

Roxton deu um longo suspiro e foi embora. A bela viu a tristeza em seu olhar, e, ao contrário do que esperava, sentiu-se mal por tê-lo magoado "_Agora já foi... ele bem que mereceu, atrevido... lindo atrevido por sinal... ah, o que é que fui fazer!"._

Já era por volta de três da tarde, todos os nossos intrépidos exploradores estavam embrenhados numa floresta, mapeando a região. Challenger, como sempre, estava divagando sobre ciência, arqueologia, botânica e todos os outros ramos que eram de seu conhecimento, simplesmente extasiado com as variedades que eles continuavam a encontrar no Platô dia após dia.

Marguerite e Roxton estavam sem se falar desde o incidente ocorrido naquela manhã, o clima estava visivelmente tenso entre os dois, fazendo com que os outros os observassem a distância temendo o próximo passo do casal.

"Até quando você acha que eles vão ficar assim?".

Ned e Verônica se entreolharam e depois sorriram em cumplicidade.

"Eu não acho que vá durar muito Challenger" disse Malone ao cientista que finalmente havia percebido a situação "conhecendo esses dois do jeito que conheço, é só uma questão de tempo até que eles recuperem o orgulho ferido e voltem a brigar, aliás, como sempre fazem!".

"É, espero que sim, esse silêncio está me matando!" Verônica concordou ainda sorrindo.

Mas à frente John, ao desviar de uma árvore, desequilibrou-se e tropeçou em Marguerite, que estava logo atrás.

"Mas que droga Roxton, será que dá para olhar por onde anda?".

Challenger, Malone e Verônica disseram em coro "começou".

"Tá bom sua majestade, da próxima vez eu dou de cara com a árvore só para não te incomodar e..." de repente um homem, de aparência indígena e com o corpo coberto de pinturas, saltou por entre as árvores e agarrou Marguerite pelo braço.

O caçador habilmente armou seu rifle apontando-o para o intruso, os outros fizeram a mesma coisa, exceto por Verônica que sacou sua faca.

"Solte ela!" Gritou Roxton

"Distino seu é, seti dia tem, morrê cê vai" disse o homem à Marguerite ao soltá-la e em seguida desaparecer na floresta.

"Minha cara, você está bem?" Adiantou-se Challenger enquanto Roxton, Verônica e Malone procuravam pelo agressor.

Marguerite não respondeu, estava em choque, seus lindos olhos cristalinos estavam obscurecidos pela notícia que havia sido lhe dada, por um instante sentiu-se dominar por um medo profundo, que começou a se dissipar através de um suave e familiar toque em seu ombro.

"Nós o perdemos, aparentemente é como se ele tivesse sumido, não há nem pegadas para seguir. Mas deixe estar, se aquele seja lá o que for aparecer de novo, estarei pronto!" John percebeu a expressão aterrorizada de Marguerite que parecia não estar ouvindo nenhuma só palavra "Ei, como você está? Aquilo não fez nada com você, fez?" Preocupado, ele olhou para Challenger que também se mostrava ansioso por uma resposta da herdeira.

"Vocês ouviram?" disse a moça quase que num suspiro.

"Ouvimos o quê?" Roxton colocou a mão delicadamente no queixo de Marguerite levantando seu rosto para que ela pudesse olhar diretamente em seus olhos.

"Aquilo que ele me disse... sobre... eu morrer em 7 dias" sua voz vacilou em cada palavra mostrando o quanto ela estava abalada.

"Ah, você não vai me dizer que acreditou nessa bobagem né? Por favor Ms. Krux, não você".

"Ele me pareceu bastante sincero, John. Eu senti".

"Deixa disso Marguerite, eu jamais permitiria que te fizessem mal, nem hoje, nem em sete dias, nem nunca, mesmo porque você sabe que se alguém tem o direito de te matar, esse alguém sou eu!" disse sorrindo.

A herdeira se deu conta de que, realmente, toda as vezes que estava em perigo, era sempre o nome do caçador que vinha à sua mente e, como em telepatia, lá estava ele para lhe salvar, não importando onde ou em que tipo de encrenca estivesse metida. Definitivamente, ela sabia que podia contar com Roxton.

"Então é melhor entrar na fila" retribuiu a brincadeira também com um sorriso.

"Já se faz tarde, depois dessa nossa pequena aventura é melhor concluirmos o mapeamento e voltarmos para a casa da árvore, caso contrário não chegaremos antes do anoitecer. Alguma objeção?".

Todos se entreolharam e ninguém disse nada.

"Nenhuma, como sempre você está absolutamente certo George, vamos sair logo desse lugar horrível!" Marguerite se pôs a caminhar depressa seguida cautelosamente por seu Lorde protetor.

Ned e Verônica sacudiram a cabeça como que dizendo "_ela está bem"_ e, acompanhados por Challenger, começaram a viagem de volta, aliviados ao ver que a paz finalmente reinava entre o casal, pelo menos até a próxima discussão.

Naquela noite, jantaram em silêncio, cada um procurando, à sua maneira, entender o que havia acontecido na floresta horas atrás.

Apesar de evitarem o assunto, Marguerite não conseguia disfarçar sua preocupação, que podia ser notada através do prato de comida que permanecia praticamente intocado à sua frente. Estava perdida em seus pensamentos, aquelas palavras continuavam se repetindo, bem como a verdade que ela sentiu atormentava, cada vez mais, seu coração.

Sorrateiramente, enquanto todos já dormiam, ela foi até a biblioteca para folhear alguns livros do pai de Verônica, na esperança de que pudesse encontrar alguma menção ao sujeito que havia lhe atacado, como, quem sabe, a tribo na qual ele pertencia.

Horas depois, quase pegando no sono, não conteve a surpresa ao deparar-se com a gravura exata feita pelo próprio Sr. Layton, que dedicou um capítulo inteiro ao estudo daquela figura bizarra.

" '_O Profeta'..._ _já vi que não vou gostar nem um pouco disso"_ em segundos ela devorou atentamente o capítulo e, depois de refletir, saiu correndo em direção a um dos quartos da casa.

"John, acorde!".

"Hum... mas o quê... Marguerite !"

"Quieto! Quer acordar a casa inteira? Vem comigo. Eu tenho uma coisa para te mostrar".

"Será que estou sonhando?".

"Quer que eu te belisque para você descobrir?".

Roxton se levantou prontamente e seguiu a mulher que parecia transtornada.

"Olha só o que eu achei" ela entregou o livro aberto para o caçador que tratou de analisá-lo "lhe parece familiar?".

"É o cara que nos surpreendeu na floresta... 'O Profeta'... Hã, agora sei porque ele fala tanta besteira... foi por isso que você me tirou da cama há essa hora?".

"E você acha que é para menos? Leia o que o pai da Verônica escreveu, principalmente a parte de que ele jamais errou nenhuma previsão!"

"Blá, blá, blá não tem residência fixa... blá, blá, blá recebe mensagens do céu... blá, blá, blá nunca errou..." ele fechou o livro com força e o jogou em cima da mesa "leitura interessante, porém eu já sou bem grandinho, acho que não preciso mais de historinhas para dormir, obrigado. Agora, você se importa de me explicar o quer dizer tudo isso?".

"Não é óbvio? Eu só tenho sete dias, quer dizer, agora são seis... acabou John, eu vou morrer!" os olhos de Marguerite ficaram cobertos de lágrimas e sua voz, embargada pelo choro que tentava sufocar, soou fraca e insegura, comovendo o Lorde que, apesar de não acreditar na tal profecia, foi ao seu encontro envolvendo-a num terno e aconchegante abraço.

"Minha cara, isso é besteira. Ninguém tem o poder de prever o futuro, pois ele está em constante mudança, somos nós que fazemos o nosso próprio destino. Me promete que vai esquecer isso?" ele acariciou seus longos cabelos negros com suavidade.

"Não posso" disse ela se desvencilhando do abraço.

"Pelo menos me promete que vai tentar...".

"Tudo bem, eu prometo" disse ela esboçando um sorriso. Roxton respondeu depositando um carinhoso beijo em sua testa e ambos dirigiram-se para os seus respectivos quartos.

No dia seguinte, ao raiar do sol, os moradores da casa da árvore foram despertando prontos para mais um dia repleto de aventuras. Verônica, sempre a primeira, foi direto para a cozinha e quando chegou, mal pôde acreditar no que seus olhos viram.

"Marguerite? O que é isso?".

"Ora, o que lhe parece? Sabe, no mundo civilizado chamamos de Café da Manhã, pensei que os seus pais tivessem te ensinado isso. Aliás, bom dia para você Verônica" ela dirigiu-se até a garota da selva e lhe depositou um beijinho na bochecha.

"Wow... peraí!" disse Verônica se afastando da herdeira "quem exatamente é você e o que fez com a Marguerite!"

"Ai Vê, pára com isso. Sente-se logo para tomar seu café antes que esfrie, e por falar em esfriar, onde é que estão aqueles dorminhocos?".

"Deixa que eu vou chamar" tentou escapar, porém não teve tempo, os 'meninos' acabavam de chegar.

"Huummm... que cheiro delicioso. Dessa vez você se superou Verônica, conseguiu até tirar a Marguerite da cama!" disse Roxton puxando uma cadeira.

"Errrr...é que não fui eu".

"Como é?".

"Bom dia John!" Marguerite deu um forte abraço seguido de um beijo no rosto do caçador, que ficou pra lá de sem graça, apesar do sorriso maroto que brotou em seus lábios "_será que ela resolveu assumir, assim, de repente?" _pensou, porém sua dúvida, ou no caso esperança, foi por água a baixo quando ela recebeu igualmente Challenger e Malone.

"Hã... errr... bom dia pra você também" respondeu Ned, visivelmente ruborizado, principalmente ao perceber o quanto Verônica o encarava naquele momento.

"Ora, ora, ora, estamos de bom humor hoje" comentou Challenger enquanto se sentava.

"O quê vocês estão esperando? Vamos lá, comam!" disse a herdeira com um sorriso radiante.

"Nossa, como ela é linda...".

"O quê Roxton?".

"Ah... nada não Ned, só estava pensando alto".

"Tá bom, sei bem o que você estava pensando".

"M-a-l-o-n-e"

"Calma, já não está mais aqui quem falou, eu hein. Quando um acorda com o pé direito o outro acorda com os dois esquerdos, vai entender!" disse o jornalista degustando a comida que, surpreendentemente, estava deliciosa.

"Diga minha querida, ao que se deve essa mudança repentina?" disse Challenger, olhando para John que lhe deu de ombros como que dizendo 'não fui eu'.

"Nada especial George, simplesmente me deu vontade de preparar algo para vocês. Gostou?".

"Está tudo maravilhoso Marguerite, você se mostrou uma cozinheira um tanto quanto notável".

Seu olhos se iluminaram, e mais uma vez, para a tortura de Roxton, ela sorriu lindamente "Andei tendo umas aulas com a Verônica, mesmo sem ela saber!".

'_Assim o meu coração não agüenta, duas vezes no mesmo dia! Aí tem coisa, espero que não seja o que eu acho que é...'_

"Roxton... Roxtooooon, planeta Terra chamando!".

"Hã... o que foi Verônica?".

"Será que dá pra você, por favor, me passar o açúcar?".

"Ah sim, claro, aqui está".

Passaram-se dois dias, a mudança no comportamento de Marguerite se tornara evidente, seu novo eu era bem mais agradável, porém seus amigos não se sentiam confortáveis, pois sabiam que algo a perturbava em seu interior.

Não era raro flagrá-la durante a noite sentada no balcão com o olhar fixo na paisagem, como se estivesse buscando algo totalmente fora de seu alcance, Roxton até que tentou se aproximar, mas ela gentilmente o afastou, permanecendo imersa em seus pensamentos. Apesar disso, até então, a rotina, se é que eles tinham uma, transcorria normalmente.

Challenger, metido numa nova experiência, preferiu ficar em casa enquanto o restante do grupo saiu para caçar. Experiência essa que quase explodiu, devido ao descuido do professor que, de repente, saiu correndo do laboratório.

"Challenger depressa!" gritou Verônica do elevador.

"Marguerite, você está bem?" disse Challenger esbaforido enquanto descia a escada.

"Ela sim. Quem está meio abalado é o Neddy-Boy aqui" Roxton tirou o braço das costas de Malone, que estava se apoiando, e o acomodou no sofá.

"O que houve com você meu jovem?" indagou o professor indo em direção ao ferido, com sua maleta de primeiros socorros na mão.

"Ai... a culpa é desses Raptors que me amam!".

"É, aposto que sim. Deixe-me ver sua perna...".

"Vou colocar água para esquentar" disse a herdeira se retirando.

"Só um pouco já seria suficiente Marguerite, obrigado".

"De nada" gritou da cozinha.

"É Malone, me parece que você teve sorte. Esses arranhões não são muito profundos, só temos que tomar cuidado para que não infeccionem".

"Ui... eu não chamaria isso exatamente de sorte...".

"Challenger, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?".

"Claro Verônica".

"Porque achou que era a Marguerite quem estava machucada quando me ouviu chamar?".

"Er...não sei" disfarçou, procurando se concentrar na pomada que aplicava na perna de Ned " talvez estivesse pensando nela..."

"Ou que faltam quatro dias para a minha morte..." Marguerite surpreendeu a todos entrando na sala com um caldeirão de água "apressada do jeito que sou talvez tivesse me adiantado, não é George?".

"Minha cara, isso é totalmente inaceitável!".

"Marguerite você me prometeu..." interveio John.

"Eu prometi que iria tentar, não coloque palavras na minha boca Lorde Roxton. Além do mais, vocês precisam admitir que não sou a única a ainda me lembrar disso. Pensam que eu não percebo a maneira na qual vocês têm me olhado e como andam cheios de cuidado comigo?".

"Não é nada disso Marguerite, se te tratamos de forma estranha nesses dias é porque você está estranha" disse Malone, já se sentindo melhor.

Verônica foi até Marguerite e pegou em sua mão "Nós nos preocupamos, você goste ou não!" seus olhos azuis cheios de ternura "só queremos o seu bem".

Vvvvvvvvvvrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmm!

Um ronco ensurdecedor ecoou pelo Platô.

"O que foi isso?" perguntou a herdeira.

"Se os meus ouvidos não me enganam, parece algum objeto em queda" disse Challenger.

"John espere, eu vou com você!" Marguerite mal teve tempo de dizer, pois Roxton já estava com seu rifle nas costas a caminho do elevador.

"Eu também quero ir" afirmou Verônica "Ned, você vai ficar bem?".

"Vou sim, apenas tenha cuidado".

"Acho melhor eu ficar aqui com o Malone, não seria prudente deixá-lo sozinho".

"Pode ir Challenger, já disse que estou bem e se houverem feridos vão precisar mais de você do que eu!".

"Tem certeza?".

"Tenho sim".

"Hum..." disse coçando sua barba ruiva "de veras você tem razão. Olhe, o antibiótico, o remédio para dor e o antitérmico estão aqui em cima da mesa no caso de você precisar, certifique-se de que está sem febre a cada meia hora entendeu?".

"Sim doutor, agora vão antes que se percam dos outros".

"Se cuide meu rapaz. Verônica, só um minuto!".

Challenger pegou uma mochila, encheu de suprimentos, incluindo remédios, ervas e ataduras, e correu para o elevador onde Verônica o aguardava "agora podemos ir".

Mais uma vez o professor Challenger estava certo, o barulho era, realmente, de um avião do tipo monomotor que deixou um rastro de destruição por entres as árvores enquanto caía. O local da queda ficava a cerca de duas horas de caminhada da casa da árvore, porém os exploradores fizeram o percurso em bem menos tempo, tamanha era sua curiosidade.

"Meu Deus, você acha que alguém sobreviveu John?" perguntou Marguerite, perplexa com os destroços que encontraram pelo caminho.

"Dentro do avião eu acho muito difícil, a não ser que tenham tido tempo de saltar...".

"Olhem! Será que é o que estou pensando?" disse Verônica ao avistar uma espécie de lona pendurada numa árvore.

Todos correram em direção ao objeto.

"Um pára-quedas com certeza" enfatizou o professor ao se aproximar.

"Tem algo se mexendo ali, atrás daquelas árvores, vamos depressa!" ordenou Roxton armando, cuidadosamente, seu rifle "Quem está aí? Consegue me entender?".

"Sim... preciso de... ajuda di...dinossauros" soou fraca uma voz masculina.

"Fique calmo, estamos aqui para isso, não se mexa!" tranqüilizou a herdeira.

Verônica e Roxton tomaram a dianteira e se embrenharam na mata devidamente prontos para o combate. Encontraram um homem, com seus vinte e tantos anos, encostado numa árvore, cercado por um bando de raptors que certamente estavam atraídos pelo sangue que corria de seu abdômen.

John, rapidamente, atirou em dois que estavam prestes a atacar enquanto Challenger e Marguerite tomaram conta dos outros. Aproveitando a dispersão, Verônica foi ao resgate do homem, ajudando-o a se levantar e o levando para um lugar seguro, próximo aos destroços do avião. Instantes depois, ao afugentarem os predadores, os três a seguiram.

George, sem perder tempo, iniciou os primeiros socorros, pressionando a ferida para estancar o sangramento.

"Quem são vocês? Onde é que estou?" perguntou o homem atordoado.

"Você está num Platô localizado na América do Sul, nós somos da expedição Challenger, que veio de Londres para explorar esse lugar, porém acabamos ficando presos aqui. Eu sou Marguerite Krux, esse é Lorde John Roxton, essa é Verônica Layton, que já morava aqui quando chegamos e esse é o Professor George Challenger..." todos assentiram com a cabeça conforme foram apresentados "e você, quem é e como veio parar aqui?".

"Eu sou o Dr. Henrique Hayes, tudo o que me lembro é que estava indo fazer alguns atendimentos num vilarejo afastado quando fui pego por uma tempestade e... de repente, acordei aqui, face a face com dinossauros...".

"É, no começo ficamos chocados mesmo... mas depois... fazer o quê?" balbuciou a herdeira.

"Logo vai escurecer, vamos levá-lo para a casa da árvore" disse Verônica.

"Para onde?".

"Para a nossa casa, lá você vai poder descansar e receber os cuidados necessários para se recuperar, não se preocupe está seguro conosco".

"Mas e quanto ao meu avião?".

"Eu não acho que ele vai sair voando por aí" ironizou Roxton, um pouco incomodado com a maneira com que o Doutor olhava para Marguerite.

De volta à casa da árvore, os exploradores trataram de auxiliar o professor Challenger no tratamento do ferido, acomodando-o da melhor maneira possível. Apesar do empenho de todos, inclusive de Malone que já estava recuperado, o paciente insistia na presença de Marguerite ao seu lado, e até chegava a chamar por ela conforme lutava para se manter consciente. Roxton, por sua vez, mantinha-se calado e se esforçava, ao máximo, para não demonstrar a raiva e o ciúme que sentia cada vez que a herdeira segurava carinhosamente a mão do homem.

"Marguerite?".

"Hã... sim?".

"Você ficou aqui a noite inteira, é melhor descansar um pouco" disse Challenger.

"É, estou mesmo cansada..." disse ela enquanto se espreguiçava na cadeira "mas e quanto a você?".

"Eu estou bem e, além do mais, Verônica virá me substituir assim que acordar".

"Se é assim" levantou-se e caminhou em direção à porta "caso ele acorde, peça que alguém me chame".

"Pode deixar"

Pensando somente em chegar à sua cama, ela não resistiu ao delicioso cheiro de café fresco que vinha da cozinha.

"Sabia que você iria aparecer" disse John estendendo uma caneca que, prontamente, foi aceita pela herdeira.

"Você realmente sabe como chamar minha atenção" sorriu, enquanto levava o recipiente à boca.

"Tanto quanto o seu novo amigo?".

"Não quero nem pensar no que você está querendo insinuar, Lorde Roxton".

"Me desculpe, afinal, não é mesmo da minha conta...".

"Nisso você tem razão!" saiu irritada.

Marguerite, chegando ao quarto, tratou de atirar-se em sua cama porém, apesar de estar exausta, não conseguia parar de pensar no que havia acontecido instante atrás.

'_Não acredito! Como ele pode estar com ciúmes?O pobre doutor está confuso, amedrontado, ferido... ele só quer ter alguém ao seu lado, que lhe passe confiança e diga que tudo vai ficar bem. Não é minha culpa se ele, por acaso, me escolheu para ser esse alguém. Eu queria só ver se, no lugar do Dr Hayes, fosse o grande caçador branco Lorde Roxton... mas o que estou pensando? Eu nunca desejaria isso a ele, pelo contrário, se algo parecido lhe acontecesse ficaria desesperada!'._

Após apenas um dia, o bravo Dr Hayes já estava de pé, contemplando a paisagem local e os notáveis avanços científicos do Professor Challenger.

Ele era um homem de humor bastante agradável e que, apesar de jovem, possuía imensa sabedoria, sem contar a beleza física que já era um atrativo por si só. Marguerite e Henrique, como ela o chamava, se tornaram bastante próximos. Ele lhe contava histórias fascinantes sobre sua terra natal, os EUA, enquanto ela ouvia-as atentamente, adorando cada aventura narrada. Na verdade, se Roxton não estivesse tão voltado para o ciúme, provavelmente teria se identificado com o jovem médico que desafiou sua família rica ao escolher a profissão, pois todos esperavam que ele se tornasse advogado e posteriormente se envolvesse com política. Assim como o Lorde, ele não ligava muito para dinheiro, vivia somente para suas paixões e ideais, o que lhe fazia muito feliz.

Para a preocupação de Challenger, o doutor cismou que queria ir até o local da queda verificar se o avião ainda tinha concerto, vendo que se tratava de uma discussão perdida, os moradores se puseram a acompanhá-lo, pelo menos assim, poderiam certificar-se de seu bem estar.

Chegando à clareira, começaram a trabalhar nas ferragens.

"Ainda bem que não está tão mal. Parece que logo você vai poder voar daqui" disse John sorrindo, feliz da vida.

"Hum... talvez eu resolva ficar mais algum tempo, achei coisas bem interessantes nesse lugar" disse Hayes olhando em direção à Marguerite que estava a alguns metros dali.

"Imagino que sim, porém você vai ter de aprender que, nesse Platô, nada é o que parece ser. De repente, quando tudo vai bem, pode ficar bastante ruim para o seu lado".

"Falado assim, até parece que a minha presença lhe incomoda Lorde Roxton, seria medo de competição?".

"Competição! Ah, por favor doutorzinho, não seja ridículo!" seus olhos faiscavam, como quando estava à espreita de uma caça.

"Pois então, que vença o melhor" disse o audacioso doutor, retribuindo igualmente o olhar.

"Verônica, espia só aqueles dois" disse Malone do outro lado do avião.

"Estou vendo... aquilo não vai dar certo. Vou falar com a Marguerite, só uma cabeça dura é capaz de colocar juízo em outras duas!".

Instantes depois...

"Roxton eu preciso falar com você, pode vir até aqui?" disse a herdeira recostada numa árvore.

"Você ouviu a dama, com licença..." provocou. Henrique, que estava mexendo no motor, revirou os olhos.

"Pois não Vossa Majestade".

"O que está acontecendo com você John?".

"Como assim 'o que está acontecendo comigo'? Me diga você Marguerite".

Ela cruzou os braços e arqueou a sobrancelha "Que tal a maneira com a qual você tem tratado o Henrique, para começar?".

Ele estendeu o braço direito ao tronco da árvore e apoiou o esquerdo na cintura "Lá vem você de novo! Por que protege tanto esse cara? Será que não reparou o quanto ele é folgado?".

"Ele não é folgado. O que te irrita é o fato dele ser tão arrogante quanto você, vamos lá, admita!".

"Não é nada disso... e eu não sou arrogante, você que é!".

"Agora, além de ser arrogante, você está sendo infantil".

"Quer saber Marguerite? Tem razão! Eu não vou mais perder meu tempo discutindo, já que você nunca me dá ouvidos!" disse virando as costas para ela.

"Como você quiser, porém lembre-se John, o pior cego é aquele que não quer enxergar!".

"Eu digo o mesmo, minha cara. Um dia, quando resolver enxergar, pode ser tarde demais".

Quando escureceu, o grupo retornou à casa da árvore. Após trabalharem o dia inteiro no avião, todos estavam exaustos, no entanto o aparelho estava pronto para voar novamente, assim que o seu proprietário desejasse, é claro.

Durante o jantar, Henrique e George discutiram animadamente sobre ciência e técnicas medicinais. Roxton permaneceu com a cara amarrada, expressão essa que só piorava cada vez que Marguerite sorria, entretida com a conversa dos cientistas.

Depois que ajudou Verônica com a louça, a herdeira foi se deitar. Ela ainda não havia esquecido a tal 'profecia dos sete dias', porém se sentia cansada demais para se preocupar sobre esse assunto.

"_Devo estar morrendo mesmo"_ pensou.

Quando estava quase adormecendo, sentiu uma certa movimentação em seu quarto, ao abrir os olhos para checar, não conteve a surpresa.

"Henrique, o que faz aqui?".

"Desculpe se te assustei, é que eu precisava falar a sós com você. Sabe como é, com aquele chato do Roxton te vigiando o tempo todo, fica difícil" sorriu, já sentando-se na beirada da cama.

"Bem, eu até concordo que ele pode ser meio chato de vez em quando, mas pelo menos não é tão abusado! Sabia que eu poderia não estar vestida?".

"Oh, eu não teria tanta sorte".

"Por que você não diz logo o que quer?" perguntou rispidamente.

"Ei calma, só estava brincando, jamais faltaria ao respeito com você".

"Tudo bem, eu sei disso" sorriu "mas o que lhe trouxe aqui afinal?".

"É que, apesar de estar adorando isso tudo, eu preciso voltar para casa... têm pessoas que precisam de mim".

"Pessoas como uma noiva ou esposa, por exemplo?".

"Não Marguerite, pessoas como a minha irmã caçula que vai ser obrigada a se casar com um imbecil que ela odeia e tem o dobro de sua idade, caso eu não impeça".

"Então você veio se despedir?".

"Não, eu vim lhe convidar para ir comigo!".

Marguerite ficou boquiaberta "Er... por que eu?".

"Porque estou apaixonado por você, na verdade, desde a primeira vez que ouvi sua voz, será que não deu para perceber?".

A herdeira ficou sem palavras, essa era a oportunidade que ela tanto esperava, não entendia porque, de repente, estava tão confusa.

"Eu... eu preciso de tempo para pensar" ela disse, quase que involuntariamente.

"Eu gostaria de te dar todo o tempo do mundo, no entanto, tudo o que tenho são dois dias".

"Talvez seja o bastante".

"Então até amanhã..." Henrique se aproximou de Marguerite e deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso no rosto "boa noite minha querida".

"Ah, por favor, não comente sobre isso com ninguém por enquanto" ela pediu desviando-se, visivelmente desconcertada.

"Como você quiser".

Após a saída do doutor, a herdeira abraçou forte seu travesseiro e não conteve o choro que se abateu sobre ela acompanhado por uma avalanche de sentimentos.

Em outro ambiente da casa, cercado pela escuridão, um Lorde também sucumbiu às lágrimas, desconsolado, após ouvir toda uma conversa, escondido atrás de uma certa porta.

Na manhã seguinte os exploradores estavam entretidos em suas tarefas domésticas.

"Marguerite, sabe aquele vestido rosa que está guardado no baú dos pertences dos meus pais?" disse Verônica entrando correndo na cozinha onde a herdeira se encontrava.

"E como poderia me esquecer, você o protege com a vida!"

"Ele é especial para mim por ter sido da minha mãe"

"Sim minha cara, eu sei... mas o que é que tem o vestido?"

"Traças, foi o que aconteceu, olha só isso" a garota ergueu o pedaço de tecido rosa possibilitando a herdeira visualizar os vários buracos que se encontravam no mesmo.

"Ah Verônica, sinto muito... talvez eu possa costurar... não vai ficar perfeito mas..."

"Você faria isso por mim!"

Marguerite assentiu com a cabeça que sim e, em algumas horas depois...

"Nossa, ficou ótimo! Marguerite, não sei como lhe agradecer" disse a

garota da selva contemplando o vestido em suas mãos.

"Apenas aprenda a costurar minha querida, um dia eu não estarei mais aqui" disse Marguerite quase sem se dar conta.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Hã? Ah, nada... esqueça... vamos começar a preparar o almoço o que você acha?" tratou de disfarçar.

Após a refeição, pelos menos para alguns, pois Roxton e Marguerite praticamente não tocaram na comida, o Dr Hayes pediu um instante da atenção dos moradores.

"Bom, todos aqui sabem que meu avião já está pronto para voar, aliás, graças a vocês. Embora eu adoraria ficar e estudar esse lugar fantástico, tenho algumas obrigações de cunho pessoal que são extremamente urgentes e requerem a minha presença imediata, portanto hoje estarei reabastecendo o avião com o que restou do combustível e amanhã, pela manhã, deverei estar partindo ou ao menos tentando, visto que a viagem de volta deverá ser ainda mais turbulenta do que a anterior... só queria que vocês soubessem que serei eternamente grato por tudo o que fizeram por mim, inclusive salvar minha vida e que, uma vez bem sucedido em meu retorno, me assegurarei pessoalmente de informar a sociedade que os membros da expedição Challenger estão vivos e não medirei esforços para resgatá-los..."

"Ora, mas que tocante" Roxton interrompeu ironicamente.

"Algum problema John?" questionou Challenger.

"Sim George, todos! Se o bom Dr Hayes aqui, se importa tanto conosco e tem o intuito de voltar e nos resgatar, porque irá levar um de nós com ele?".

"Roxton!" gritou Marguerite, levantando-se abruptamente da mesa "Pare já com essas insinuações!"

"Como assim Marguerite? Do que ele está falando?" perguntou Malone surpreso com o clima tenso que subitamente havia se instaurado na casa da árvore.

"É isso mesmo Marguerite, conte a eles do convite especial que recebeu do nosso querido e amado doutor".

"Eu não sei do que o você está falando Lorde Roxton..." Henrique tratou de se defender quando foi novamente interrompido, dessa vez, pela herdeira.

"Tudo bem Henrique, eles teriam que saber mais cedo ou mais tarde, porém eu realmente não queria que fosse dessa forma..."

"Então quer dizer que vc..."

"Sim, eu aceito sua proposta. Não é segredo para ninguém que eu sempre detestei esse lugar e ... acho que meu tempo por aqui chegou ao fim... talvez fosse isso que aquele esquisito da floresta tentou me dizer outro dia"

Dessa vez foi John quem levantou abruptamente de seu acento "não acredito que você vai tomar uma decisão como essa baseada numa adivinhação"

"Talvez não seja somente isso Roxton, por que será que é tão difícil para você aceitar que Marguerite e eu possamos ter um futuro maravilhoso juntos e que ela possa realmente gostar de mim" disse Henrique.

"Seu filho da..." Roxton se descontrolou e partiu para cima doutor pronto para

nocauteá-lo, porém foi segurado por Verônica e Challenger que evitaram o confronto.

"Calma John! Apesar de estarmos no meio de uma floresta somos pessoas civilizadas e podemos chegar a um acordo sem necessidade de agressões físicas e, afinal, cada um tem o direito de tomar suas próprias decisões visto que somos todos adultos" disse o professor para o caçador que estava visivelmente a beira de um ataque de nervos. "Marguerite, minha querida, você tem certeza de que ir embora com o Dr Hayes é a melhor opção? Você realmente quer isso?".

Todos os olhares voltaram-se para a herdeira que estava atônita com a repercussão de sua decisão.

"Eu... eu... sim! Tenho certeza George!" ela mal terminou a frase e partiu em disparada para o seu quarto, evitando encarar seus amigos, principalmente Roxton.

Ficaram parados, sem reação nenhuma por um certo tempo, somente tentando assimilar o fato de que estariam perdendo um membro valioso de sua "família", provavelmente para sempre.

"Er... eu vou fazer alguns reparos finais do avião... sinto muito... sabe... por fazer vocês passarem por esse tipo de situação, mas certas coisas são inevitáveis e essa, definitivamente, é uma delas. Com licença." retirou-se o doutor.

"Roxton..." tentou consolar Verônica, porém antes que ela pudesse dizer algo mais, o caçador também retirou-se do recinto.

A tarde transcorreu em silêncio, com a Herdeira e o Caçador trancados em seus respectivos aposentos. E ao anoitecer ambos também se recusaram a jantar para um desconforto ainda maior entre todos.

Verônica ainda se arriscou a ajudar Marguerite com alguns preparativos, porém não havia muito a se fazer visto que a bagagem seria mínima para evitar o excesso de peso no avião que já estava consideravelmente alto. A herdeira a presenteou com vários de seus pertences, chegando até a se emocionar durante a entrega dos mesmos, era inegável o sentimento fraterno que havia crescido entre as duas ao longo dos anos, e ambas já não faziam mais questão de esconder.

Depois de calcularem minuciosamente os detalhes da empreitada do dia seguinte, Challenger, Henrique, Malone e Vêronica se recolheram aos seus quartos, apesar de ser óbvio o fato de que seria praticamente impossível de relaxar e ter um descanso tranqüilo. Essa prometia ser a noite mais longa já vista no Platô...

"Roxton?" Adentrou Marguerite, sorrateiramente o quarto do caçador, encontrando-o de pé, recostado no balcão e olhando para paisagem.

"O que você quer? Será que essa tarde já não foi o suficiente?" disse sem sequer desviar o olhar para a herdeira.

"Eu não quero partir deixando-o desse jeito"

"Então não vá, será que passar o resto da vida no paraíso, com pessoas que te amam seria tão ruim assim?"

"Você não entende..."

"Realmente Marguerite, eu não entendo e sabe por que? Porque você nunca se dá ao trabalho de explicar... de confiar em mim e dizer o que sente".

"Como se você não soubesse, John" disse a herdeira com os olhos lacrimejando.

"Aí é que está..." virou-se e encarou-a revelando os olhos também repletos de lágrimas "às vezes eu acho que sei, mas daí você reage de maneira totalmente contrária... estou cansado desse jogo, estou cansado de ser iludido por você!"

"Não diga isso porque não é verdade!"

"Não? E o que você está fazendo com aquele coitado do doutorzinho? Vai me dizer agora que está apaixonada por ele?"

"Talvez eu esteja..." disse Marguerite desviando o olhar.

"Então olhe nos meus olhos e diga que o ama!" gritou o caçador aproximando-se e a pegando pelos braços de maneira rude.

"Não!... Eu não devo satisfações da minha vida a você Lorde Roxton!" disse ofegante enquanto se desvencilhava dando lhe as costas.

"Eu te amo" susurrou o caçador desolado.

Marguerite parou onde estava (ainda de costas) e deixou que as lágrimas corressem livres por seu rosto.

"Eu sei... mas não o mereço" pronunciou com a voz embargada.

"Isso quem decide sou eu" Roxton a tomou novamente pelos braços, porém dessa vez com suavidade e os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente.

Após alguns instantes, ficaram se olhando, Marguerite delicadamente acariciou sua face e novamente entre lágrimas sussurrou em seu ouvido "Adeus Lorde John Roxton" em seguida retirou-se do quarto sem olhar para trás. John , com os punhos serrados, voltou a posição em que estava momentos atrás e permaneceu ali, com olhar fixo para o nada, até o amanhecer.

_Forgive Me _

_Me perdoe_

_(Evanescence)_

_Can you forgive me again? _

_Você pode me perdoar novamente?_

_I don't know what I said _

_Eu não sei o que disse_

_But I didn't mean to hurt you _

_Mas não era minha intenção te magoar_

_I heard the words come out _

_Eu escutei as palavras saindo_

_I felt like I would die_

_Senti como se eu fosse morrer _

_It hurt so much to hurt you_

_Dói tanto te magoar_

_Then you look at me_

_Aí então você olha para mim _

_You're not shouting anymore _

_Você não está mais gritando_

_You're silently broken _

_Você está silenciosamente despedaçado_

_I'd give anything now _

_Eu daria qualquer coisa agora_

_To kill those words for you _

_Para acabar com aquelas palavras pra você_

_Each time I say something I regret_

_Cada vez que eu digo algo de que me arrependo_

_I cry "I don't want to lose you" _

_Eu choro "não que te perder"_

_But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah _

_Mas de alguma forma eu sei que você nunca vai me abandonar, sim_

_Cause you were made for me_

_Pois você foi feito pra mim _

_Somehow I'll make you see _

_De algum jeito vou fazer você ver_

_How happy you make me_

_Como você me faz feliz_

_I can't live this life_

_Eu não posso viver esta vida _

_Without you by my side_

_Sem você ao meu lado_

_I need you to survive_

_Eu preciso de você para sobreviver _

_So stay with me_

_Então fique comigo _

_You look in my eyes _

_Você olha nos meus olhos_

_And I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry _

_E eu estou gritando por dentro que sinto muito_

_And you forgive me again _

_E você me perdoa novamente_

_You're my one true friend_

_Você é o meu único amigo verdadeiro_

_And I never meant to hurt you_

_E eu nunca quis te magoar_

"Então é isso, hora de irmos" disse o Dr Hayes se dirigindo para o elevador da casa da árvore com uma mochila em suas costas.

Marguerite abatida, com os olhos vermelhos e inchados não fazia questão de disfarçar o quanto sua última noite no platô havia sido difícil. No dia anterior havia ficado decidido que não acompanhariam o casal até o local de partida para não tornar ainda mais dolorosa a despedida então, entre os três moradores que se encontravam na sala, a herdeira dirigiu-se primeiro para Malone.

"Ned, eu sei que nem sempre fui a melhor companheira de expedição, amiga ou qualquer outra coisa, mas quero que saiba que sempre te respeitei e admirei o dom maravilhoso que possui..." disse tocando suavemente o rosto do jovem jornalista.

"Ah, então era por isso que vivia roubando os meus diários?" disse esboçando um sorriso " e eu que achava que era só para me importunar"

"É, isso também..."

"Ah Marguerite, vou sentir tanto sua falta" disse abraçando-a ternamente.

"Eu também, meu querido. Se cuide... e cuide dela também" sussurrou olhando em direção à Verônica e se desvencilhando do abraço.

A herdeira tocou os olhos com a ponta dos dedos para conter as lágrimas e foi em direção a Verônica.

"Marguerite..." a garota da selva mal conseguiu pronunciar, as duas imediatamente se envolveram num abraço comovendo a todos os demais.

"Sabe Vê, eu nunca tive uma irmã até chegar aqui e conhecer você..."

"Eu também não Marguerite, talvez por isso tenha pegado tanto no seu pé no começo..."

"Ora o que é isso, eu bem que mereci, onde já se viu te vender para o chefe de uma aldeia!..." as duas sorriram com a lembrança que agora já parecia tão distante "...mas o importante é que ambas aprendemos a aceitar uma a outra, com suas qualidades e defeitos, no meu caso mais defeitos do que qualidades".

"Não diga isso... se tem uma coisa que você me ensinou é que é errando que se aprende, e naquela época estávamos todos aprendendo".

"Você é especial Verônica. E única. Continue dessa maneira"

"Você também Marguerite, minha irmã"

As duas se abraçaram novamente e Marguerite seguiu para onde se encontrava o Professor, tomado-lhe suas mão e encarando-o carinhosamente.

"Eu tinha um milhão de coisas para lhe dizer George, porém tudo o que vem a minha mente no momento é a palavra Obrigada"

"Você não tem nada para me agradecer minha cara..."

"Obrigada pelo apoio, sabedoria, amizade, carinho... obrigada por ter sido o pai que nunca tive!" abraçou-o fortemente como havia feito anteriormente com os outros.

"Eu é quem agradeço, por você ter confiado e apostado em mim para essa expedição quando toda uma sociedade desacreditou...".

"Eu conheço bem a sensação..."

"Estou orgulhoso em ter uma filha brilhante como você, minha querida" O professor removeu uma mexa dos cabelos da herdeira e depositou um beijo em sua testa.

Marguerite chorando abertamente, caminhou para o centro da sala e olhou fixamente para os três como que memorizando os rostos de cada um, jamais se esqueceria daquele momento e daquelas pessoas que mudaram sua vida.

"Adeus a todos" disse emocionada.

"Você vai partir sem falar com ele?" perguntou Challenger se referindo a Roxton.

"Já não há mais nada a ser dito, George... apenas sejam tão bons com ele quanto foram comigo e saberei que está bem".

"Nós seremos, eu prometo".

Marguerite deu uma última olhada para a casa da árvore e seguiu para o elevador onde Henrique a aguardava. Verônica, Malone e Challenger assistiram a herdeira desaparecer lentamente à medida que o elevador foi sendo baixado.

A caminhada até o avião estava sendo feita em silêncio, Henrique entendia o quanto estava sendo difícil para Marguerite deixar seus amigos e não queria forçá-la. Foi surpreendido quando percebeu que a herdeira que o seguia logo, parou de repente e começou a observar ao seu redor.

"Algum problema Marguerite?"

"Não, é que... há sete dias atrás ocorreu algo estranho enquanto mapeávamos exatamente esse lugar".

"Você havia me dito que estranho nesse platô é quando não ocorre 'algo estranho'... foi alguma coisa grave, você quer conversar sobre isso? ".

"Não, foi apenas uma... bobagem... deixa pra lá, que tal continuarmos?"

"Foi você quem parou!" disse o doutor sorrindo e já pondo-se a caminhar novamente.

Marguerite, no entanto, permaneceu alguns instantes parada como que perdida em seus pensamentos _(voz de Roxton )"...eu jamais permitiria que te fizessem mal, nem hoje, nem em sete dias, nem nunca...". _Fechou os olhos quando uma lágrima teimou em escapar pelos mesmos e tratou de seguir seu caminho.

Enquanto isso na casa da árvore...

"Não acredito que ela foi mesmo embora" resmungou Ned.

"É, vai ser difícil sem ela, principalmente para alguns de nós" disse Verônica olhando em direção do quarto do Lorde que permanecia trancado.

"Ele não saiu de lá desde ontem, não deveríamos ver se está bem?..."

"Ver se quem está bem Neddy-boy?" disse Roxton sorridente, para a surpresa dos demais.

"Roxton? Você... você... me parece tão... b-bem?" indagou Verônica.

"E por que não estaria?"

"O nome Marguerite significa alguma coisa para você?" perguntou Mallone recebendo uma cotovelada de Verônica.

"Sim Ned, significa muito... e é exatamente por isso que estou indo buscá-la de volta, eles seguiram para o leste certo?" disse o caçador pegando suas armas e chapéu.

"Hã... John, o que o faz pensar que ela aceitará voltar com você?"

"Eu simplesmente sei George... mesmo porque se ela não aceitar eu a trago nem que for esperneando!" sorriu descendo o elevador.

"Essa eu gostaria de ver!" disse Verônica também sorrindo.

"Minha cara, se tem alguém que é capaz de trazer nossa Marguerite de volta esse alguém é o Roxton, deixemos que os dois se entendam" disse George.

"Ou desentendam" complementou Malone "Só espero que ele consiga chegar a tempo!"

"Todos nós esperamos Malone, todos nós... " disse Challenger coçando sua barba ruiva.

Local da queda...

Dr. Hayes se encontra ao lado do avião que já está carregado, abastecido e

pronto para partir.

"Vamos minha querida?" disse estendendo a mão para auxiliar Marguerite a subir na aeronave.

_(Voz de Malone)_ _"Ah Marguerite, vou sentir tanto sua falta"._

_(Voz de Verônica) "... se tem uma coisa que você me ensinou é que é errando que se aprende, e naquela época estávamos todos aprendendo..._ _Marguerite, minha irmã" _

_(Voz de Challenger) "Estou orgulhoso em ter uma filha brilhante como você, minha querida"_

_(Voz de Roxton) "... será que passar o resto da vida no paraíso, com pessoas que te amam seria tão ruim assim_?..._ Eu te amo..."_

"Não posso!" disse Marguerite recuando

"O quê?"

"Não posso deixá-los Henrique, eles são... minha família"

"Mas eu achei que o seu sonho era sair desse lugar"

"Ah, o meu sonho... o meu sonho é ser feliz!"

"Pois então venha comigo, prometo que lhe farei feliz!"

"Onde você estava há alguns anos atrás, antes de eu embarcar nessa expedição?" disse Marguerite sorrindo.

"Procurando alguém como você"

"Eu gostaria muito de ser a mulher certa para você, mas não sou e por mais que você tente vai acabar se machucando. Acabei de perceber que só serei feliz aqui, nesse platô esquecido por Deus... nunca pensei que um dia diria isso..."

"É por causa dele não é? V-você o ama..."

Marguerite olhou profundamente nos olhos do doutor.

"Acho que é melhor eu ir então... já está ficando tarde" disse cabisbaixo

"Boa viagem, Henrique. Tenho certeza que encontrará alguém tão especial quanto você e que o fará muito feliz."

"Assim como você fará o Roxton?"

"Espero que sim..." disse a herdeira lhe abraçando e beijando o rosto "não se esqueça de nós!"

"Jamais " disse Henrique entrando no avião já preparando-se para partir.

Marguerite se afastou quando o monomotor começou a funcionar e observou, com os olhos marejados, o jovem doutor levantar vôo e sumir no horizonte com o que talvez tivesse sido sua única chance de ter voltado à civilização.

"_Mas o que eu fui fazer! " _pensou, deixando escapar um sorriso debochado.

"Margueriiiiiitttteeeeee!" ouviu um grito desesperado vindo da floresta de um certo lorde que pensou ter chegado tarde demais.

"Roxton? Mas o que..." seguiu imediatamente em direção ao som.

Porém antes que pudesse encontrar sua fonte, foi surpreendida por alguns guerreiros de uma tribo hostil que haviam sido atraídos pelo som do avião.

Sem que a herdeira se desse conta do que estava ocorrendo ao seu redor, sentiu a dor aguda de uma lança primitiva sendo cravada em seu abdômen e o impacto de seu corpo ao solo.

Roxton chegou até a clareira desolado e não pode acreditar na cena que seus olhos estavam vendo. Marguerite estava inconsciente no chão, com sangue fluindo livremente de seu corpo enquanto dois indígenas fulçavam em seus pertences e fuselagens remanescentes do monomotor, o terceiro deles inclusive retirou a lança brutamente de seu frágil corpo, para o desespero de John, e se juntou aos demais. Sem hesitar por um segundo, o lorde armou seu rifle e o descarregou certeiramente nos indivíduos, visto que os mesmos estavam alheios à sua presença, não tiveram tempo de apresentar nenhuma resistência, assim como haviam feito com Marguerite anteriormente.

John correu em direção a herdeira tomando-a em seus braços delicadamente

"Marguerite acorde! Por favor, não faça isso comigo"

"John..." soou fraca a voz de Marguerite que visivelmente lutava para abrir seus olhos.

"Calma, eu estou aqui, vou te levar de volta para a casa da árvore onde o Challenger vai te curar, não se preocupe vai ficar tudo bem" tratou de assegurar, não se sabe se para a herdeira ou para si mesmo.

"Hum... acho que não dessa vez"

"Mas o que é isso Ms. Krux, vai se deixar abater por um arranhãozinho desses?" Provocou o lorde, constatando em um rápido exame que o ferimento estava longe de ser um arranhão e que poderia ser fatal.

"Ele... estava certo John" disse Marguerite contorcendo sua face de dor.

"Quem estava certo?"

"sete... sete dias... hoje"

"ah não me venha com essa, não agora" Enquanto tentava manter Marguerite consciente, John trabalhava rapidamente no ferimento para estancar o sangue, condição necessária para que ela pudesse ser removida e agüentasse chegar viva até a casa da árvore.

"eu ...preciso te dizer... eu...ai..."

"Shsh minha querida, tente não falar agora, logo te levarei para a casa"

"Eu te amo" disse Marguerite.

"Eu também te amo, você sabe disso" disse Roxton emocionado, lutando bravamente para não deixar transparecer em sua voz o desespero que estava sentindo naquele momento, pois as condições da herdeira estavam piorando rapidamente.

"hum... eu sei... por isso resolvi ficar... aqui... com você... mas acho que é tarde demais... se ao menos tivesse... percebido antes..."

"não diga isso meu amor, nós ainda vamos passar muitos anos juntos, provavelmente envelhecer e ver nossos netos crescer e ... Marguerite? MARGUERITE!"

"Di-diga a todos que os amo... eu nunca disse... mi-minha família..."

O sangramento aumentou, assim como a palidez no rosto de Marguerite que aos poucos estava se deixando levar pela escuridão que a cercava.

"Marguerite não me deixe...eu te amo...por favor não me deixe"

"E-eu jamais deixarei... eu te... amo... Lorde ...Roxton" dito isso os olhos semi abertos da herdeira se fecharam por completo e seu corpo esmoeceu nos braços de seu Lorde protetor.

"NNNããããããooooo!"

_The Reason _

_A Razão _

_(Hoobastank) _

_I'm not a perfect person_

_Não sou uma pessoa perfeita _

_As many things I wish I didn't do_

_Há muitas coisas que queria não ter feito_

_But I continue learning_

_Mas eu continuo aprendendo_

_I never meant to do those things to you _

_Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas com você_

_And so I have to say before I go _

_E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir_

_That I just want you to know_

_Que eu só quero que saiba_

_I've found a reason for me _

_Que eu encontrei uma razão para mim_

_To change who I used to be_

_Mudar quem costumava ser _

_A reason to start over new _

_Uma razão para começar de novo_

_and the reason is you _

_E a razão é você_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_Sinto muito se eu te machuquei_

_It's something I must live with everyday _

_É algo com o qual devo viver todo dia_

_And all the pain I put you through _

_E toda a dor que te fiz passar_

_I wish that I could take it all away _

_Queria poder levar tudo isso embora_

_And be the one who catches all your tears _

_E ser aquele que pega todas suas lágrimas_

_Thats why i need you to hear _

_É por isso que preciso que escute_

_I've found a resaon for me _

_Que eu encontrei uma razão para mim_

_To change who I used to be _

_Mudar quem costumava ser_

_A reason to start over new _

_Uma razão para começar de novo_

_and the reason is You _

_E a razão é você_

_I've found a reason to show _

_Que eu encontrei uma razão para mostrar_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_Um lado de mim que você não conhecia _

_A reason for all that I do_

_Uma razão para tudo o que eu faça _

_And the reason is you _

_E a razão é você_

Três dias depois, na casa da árvore...

Malone e Verônica estão sentados à mesa tomando o que parece ser café, visivelmente abatidos e cansados, quando Challenger adentra o local.

"Ele não quer sair nem para tomar café, se continuar assim vai acabar doente" disse Challenger puxando uma cadeira para se sentar com seus companheiros.

"Ontem ele também não comeu nada, estou preocupada George!" disse Verônica.

"Eu sei minha cara, porém creio que dessa vez não há nada que possamos fazer a não ser esperar..."

"Mas se é só o que temos feito!" disse Ned.

"GEORGE, NED, VERÔNICA! DEPRESSA!" gritou Roxton do quarto.

Os três saíram em disparada esperando algo terrível devido aos últimos dias, quando se depararam com o Lorde sorrindo, feliz da vida.

"Ela acordou, vejam!"

"Hum... hã.. mas que gritaria toda é essa? Será que uma dama não pode dormir em paz por aqui?" disse Marguerite com um sopro de voz.

"Você não tem reclamado muito nos últimos três dias" disse John debruçando-se sobre a cama da herdeira.

"Três dias?"

"É Marguerite, você travou uma batalha e tanto para continuar entre nós, esse ferimento certamente era fatal" disse Challenger também sorrindo com o semblante aliviado comparado a instantes atrás.

"Mal posso acreditar que você escapou dessa" disse Verônica entre lágrimas.

"Essa é a nossa Marguerite!" disse Malone.

"Eu sei que todos gostaríamos de ficar aqui e demonstrarmos para Marguerite nossa alegria em vê-la acordada, porém ela ainda tem uma longa jornada pela frente para se recuperar, e para isso é necessário muito descanso e nenhuma agitação, portanto aglomerações e gritos estão fora de questão certo John?" disse o professor.

"Hehe... certo George" respondeu encabulado

"Então sugiro que façamos turnos para ficar com ela enquanto estiver acordada, o que vocês acham?"

"Concordo, desde que eu seja o primeiro, alguma objeção?" disse o caçador.

Todos concordaram prontamente e se despediram de Marguerite, fingindo que não estavam percebendo a troca de olhares entre ela e Roxton.

"Enfim sós" disse o Lorde segurando a mão da herdeira.

"John, sobre o que eu disse quando estava..."

"Já sei! Você não teve a intenção, provavelmente estava delirando e..."

"Eu confirmo cada palavra seu bobo!"

"Você o que? Tem certeza que se lembra do que me disse?"

"Eu te amo" disse Marguerite com um imenso sorriso

"Marguerite, eu tam..."

"...bem me ama, eu sei. Quando é que você vai parar de falar e me beijar logo!"

John reclinou-se e beijo-a como jamais a havia beijado antes. E Marguerite retribuiu da mesma maneira mesmo em sua condição enfraquecida. Foi um beijo sem pressa, sem medo, livre de segredos, interesses ou qualquer outra coisa ruim que existiu ou poderia existir entre eles. Um beijo não de herdeira e lorde , mas sim de um homem e uma mulher que se amavam e que teriam todo um futuro juntos, para continuar se amando.

_Alguém já disse: "Viva cada dia como se fosse o último, porque um dia ele será". Realmente, aquele esquisito da floresta, o tal do profeta, estava certo. A Marguerite que veio para o Platô, cheia de segredos, medos, interesses e desilusões morreu naquele sétimo dia. Foi quando percebi que não sou mais sozinha, pois tenho pessoas que me amam e se importam comigo de verdade... Foi quando percebi que talvez jamais poderia voltar a vê-las e dizer o quanto eram importantes e tudo o que significavam para mim... _

"_Viva cada dia como se fosse o último..." se tem um conselho que eu, Lady Marguerite Roxton, passei a seguir é definitivamente esse! Acreditem, vale a pena tentar._

_The End_


End file.
